Chestnut Roasting on Puppy's fire
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Seto,Joey X'mas Yaoi. A little SetoJoey WAFFy makes the season bright!
1. Chapter 1

Chestnuts roasting on Puppy's Fire  
Part One

Seto walks up to a little cute wooden cottage. On top of the door there is a sign that says 'Santa's workshop'. The CEO knocks on the door and an elf comes out. "Merry X'mas!" The elf says.

"I'm here to pick up my brother." Seto walks into the cottage.

Inside the cottage, Mokuba is building toys at the table with a bunch of kids. "Seto! Look what I made!" Mokuba chips as he shows Seto a wooden horse.

"Good job. Are you ready to go?" Seto asks.

"Yeah!" Mokuba jumps off his chair and follows Seto out of the door.

"Good bye, Mokuba! Let's go and ride the Santa's sled tomorrow!" The other kids at the table say.

"Okay! See you all tomorrow." Mokuba leaves the cottage. He walks up next to his brother and says, "thank you so much for taking me here. I love this place."

The Kaiba brothers are staying at 'Santa's village' this winter holiday. 'Santa's village' is a huge, beautiful hotel resort; everything at this resort is about X'mas. Since Mokuba arrived, he had skated with Frosty on Winter Wonderland. He ate Mrs. Claus cookies at the ginger bread house. He also fed reindeers and marched with toy soldiers at Toyland. It's every kid's dream to spend X'mas at 'Santa's Village'. Mokuba feels like he is the luckiest kid in the world.

"Seto, you're the greatest. You hate X'mas but you still come here to Santa's village because you want me to have a good time. It must be really hard for you to see X'mas everywhere." Mokuba says.

When Seto was young, Gozaburo always made Seto work overtime during X'mas. The cruel father kept telling Seto, "X'mas is for weaklings and sentimental fools. No children should waste their time to celebrate such a meaningless holiday." Every time when X'mas comes, Seto can't help but feeling angry and irritated because of all the bad childhood memories.

Seto keeps thinking about Gozaburo until Mokuba calls out to him. "Seto, where are we going?" Mokuba asks. Seto was so caught up in his thought, he just kept walking and he walked down the wrong road.

Seto tries to look around for the right road but he can't find it. "This is just great!" Seto grunts. There is nothing more he hates than getting lost, and now he gets lost in the Candy Cane Mountain.

"I'll find the way back to the hotel." Seto says to Mokuba.

Mokuba doesn't really mind. It's not all that bad to get lost. He can spend some time with Seto and there are all the candy canes he can eat. "It's okay, brother. I…." Mokuba says when he misses a step and falls down the side of the mountain.

"Mokuba!" Seto screams. He pushes Mokuba to safety while falling down the hill side himself.

Seto rolls off the steep mountain side. "Brother!" Mokuba screams. There is a huge sharp rock right ahead of Seto and Seto is gonna hits it any second.

Right before Seto hits the huge rock, a Sugar Pumpkin Fairy jumps out and gets between Seto and the rock. The Sugar Pumpkin Fairy hits the rock while Seto lands on the Fairy unharmed.

"Seto, are you okay?" Mokuba asks. Seto does not answer Mokuba. The CEO is lost in the sight of the Sugar Pumpkin Fairy. Seto never sees a girl so beautiful in his entire life.

"Seto Kaiba! Get off me!!!" The Sugar Pumpkin Fairy shouts. That voice! That loud and familiar voice! It's the voice of Joey Wheeler! The MUTT!!!

Seto Jaw drops. The beautiful girl is actually Joey in a dress!!!

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Chestnut Roasting on Puppy's Fire  
Part Two

"Seto Kaiba! Get off me now! You know how heavy you are?" Joey shouts again. Seto then realizes he is still on top of the Sugar Pumpkin Fairy Joey.

"You look cute in a dress, mutt." Seto gets up and says.

"Stop making fun of me and call me mutt." Joey says as he gets up, "I don't believe this, I just saved you and this is what I get?"

"Joey!" Mokuba runs up and hugs Joey.

"Hey, kiddo." Joey pats Mokuba on the head.

"You're injured!" Mokuba says worried. Joey hurt himself when he saved Seto.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing to me. I got injuries ten times worse before." Joey smiles.

"So, what are you doing here?" Mokuba asks.

"I work here." The blonde says as he fixes his dress.

"You work as the Sugar Pumpkin Fairy?" Mokuba asks. The hotel takes it's X'mas image seriously. All the hotel employees have to dress up as X'mas characters. Still, it's really brave of Joey to put on a dress and parades around thousands of hotel guests.

"No, I work at the kitchen. I fill in for Maple. She is the Sugar Pumpkin Fairy but she can't work today." Joey answers.

"Who is Maple?" Mokuba asks. The boy knows a lot of Joey's friends but he never heard of Maple.

"I don't really know her. She was crying at the employees' lounge. Her sister is sick and she wants to go back and see her sister, but the manager says if she leaves she will lost her job, so I cover for her while she goes see her sister."

"You don't really know that girl but you put on a dress for her?"

"She was crying. She really wants to see her sister. If Serenity is sick I would want to go see here too." Joey says, "Maple will lose her job if I don't fill in for her, and it's really hard to get a job."

Seto smiles. The forever good-hearted puppy. It is so cute and sweet that Joey will do anything to help even a complete stranger.

"So, what are you two doing here? It's dangerous to wonder around here at the dark. The hills are steep." Joey asks the Kaiba brothers.

"We got lost and we can't find out way back to the hotel." Mokuba answers.

"Let me take you back to the hotel. Come on, there is a snow storm coming and it's not safe out here." Joey says. The blonde takes the Kaiba brothers back to the hotel.

"Thank you so much, Joey. Hey, are you hungry? I will roast some Chestnut for you. I'm very good at roasting chestnuts. Seto is crazy about roasted Chestnuts. He eats them all the time while he is working." Mokuba says.

"You're such a good boy. Seto is so lucky to have a brother like you. Here, let me roast the chestnuts for you." Joey walks up to the fireplace and starts roasting chestnuts.

While Joey roasts the chestnuts, he looks around the room. There are papers and files everywhere. There are also 3 computers set up at the corner of the room.

"Gee, what did your brother do? Move his whole office here?" Joey asks Mokuba.

"Seto has a lot of things he need to take care of. He just comes here so I can spend time in the Santa's village." Mokuba answers.

"Why do you think about work all the time? You're so lucky to be in Santa's village with your brother. You should be spending time with Mokuba. It's X'mas!" Joey says.

"Just because it's X'mas doesn't mean I have to stop working. Only Sentimental fools like you will celebrate a meaningless holiday like X'mas." Seto says.

"You don't even know how good you have it. You got Mokuba to spend X'mas with you. Do you know how lonely it is to be all by yourself at X'mas?"

"Don't be so naïve. Only weaklings get lonely. The strong ones can do well even if they got no ones."

Joey sighs, "why do I even bother talking to you? You'll never understand. You never love anyone. All you care about is your work."

Joey stands up and heads toward the door. Mokuba asks, "Joey, where are you going?"

"I still got work to do outside."

"But Joey, there is a snow storm outside!"

"I need to cover up the X'mas flowers out on the field or the snow storm will blow them all away. Besides, being in the snow storm is much better than being with your brother. I don't want to spend time with someone who think I'm a naive fool." Joey leaves to room.

TBC…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chestnut Roasting on Puppy's fire  
Part Three

Joey is having a very hard time putting the covers on the X'mas flowers. It is usually an easy job for Joey, but today Joey is wounded; and it doesn't help that he is wearing a dress. The storm is getting stronger and stronger, making it harder and harder for Joey to finish his job.

"What do you think you're doing? You're gonna freeze yourself to death out here." Someone says behind Joey. Joey turns around and sees that Seto Kaiba is the one talking.

"Leave me alone. Go back to your work." Joey says.

"Get back inside the hotel now!" Seto shouts.

"I'm not one of your employees. Don't order me around!"

"There is no way you can work in the condition you're right now."

"I'm fine!"

"You're fine. Then you have no problem when I do this, huh?" Seto taps Joey where it's wounded.

Joey lets out a painful cry and falls toward the ground. Seto isn't expecting the tap will hurt Joey this bad. Joey's wounds are worse than Seto thinks.

Seto catches Joey as Joey falls. The CEO's heart skips a bit as he holds Joey in his arm. Joey's skin is soft and smooth. As Seto glance down at the blonde, he can see the blonde's beautiful eyes and lovely pink lips. Suddenly, Seto has a strong urge to kiss those lips.

The urge is so intense it scares Seto. Seto pushes Joey away.

"Ouch!" Joey lets out another painful cry as he lands on the floor.

Kaiba would help Joey up, but when Joey falls, his dress flips and his legs are revealed right in front of Seto's eyes. Seto is lost at the sight of those beautiful legs.

"Seto Kaiba! Why the hell do you keep messing with me? I did nothing to you! And if it weren't for you, I would have finished my job already. Just let me be so I can finish my work!" Joey yells.

Seto slaps back to reality and looks away from those legs. The CEO takes the covers and puts it over all the X'mas flowers.

"There, now your work is done." Seto says as he picks Joey up and throws Joey over his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing? Put me down!" Joey kicks.

"I'm taking you back to my room and treat your wounds! Stop kicking and screaming before you attract the attention of every body in the hotel!" Seto says. He really needs Joey to strop kicking. Joey's legs and hips are so wonderfully cute kicking around that they make Seto thinks of naughty things.

"I'm fine! Let me go! I don't need you!!!" Joey continues to kick his cute yet appealing legs.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to sounds so harsh and order you around. I was upset because you got hurt because of me." Seto says to Joey, "so just let me take a look at your wounds."

Joey can't believe what he is hearing. Seto never says sorry to him before. Seto never say sorry to anyone before. "Fine, I will go back with you. Just put me down." Joey says. Seto puts Joey down.

"I'm sorry for calling you a naïve fool, too. I don't like X'mas cause Gozaburo always made me work overtime at X'mas holiday; and I'm not feeling too good with all the X'mas decorations around. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Seto says.

"Sorry to hear that. Don't let that bother you too much. Your dad was probably just lonely. I bet he just missed Noah on X'mas. Everyone misses their family on X'mas." Joey says.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

Chestnuts Roasting on Puppy's Fire  
Part Four

"Thanks for finishing my job for me. There is no way I can do that on my own." Joey says.

"Like you said, you would have finished the job if it weren't for me." Seto says.

The two guys return to Seto's room. By then, Mokuba has already fallen asleep.

"Why don't you rest a bit? I will get us some coffee to warm us up." Seto says to Joey. The blonde sits down next to the fireplace to warm himself up. Seto soon come back with 2 cups of coffee. The CEO sits down next to Joey at the fireplace and gives Joey a cup of coffee.

"This is such a nice room." Joey says as he looks around the huge hotel room. Seto is staying at the presidential suite of the Senta's village. The whole room is filled with amazing X'mas decorations. There is even an 8 ft tall X'mas tree at the center of the room.

"Stay here then. Spend X'mas with Mokuba and me. This room is big enough for 50 people." Seto says as he drinks the coffee.

"What did Mokuba do?" Joey asks.

"What do you mean?" Seto doesn't really understand the question.

"How did Mokuba make you act so nice to me? He must have done something really drastic to make you go out to the snow storm to finish my work for me and invite me to spend X'mas with you two."

"You think I'm nice to you because Mokuba made me?"

"You're not?"

"Mokuba didn't ask me to go look for you, and he didn't ask me to invite you to spend X'mas with us. I did it because I want to."

"You want to spend X'mas with me? Why?"

"I realize why you were so upset when you said everyone misses their family at X'mas. You miss your sister, right? You want to be with her but you can't because of your parents. So you're upset at me when I can be with my brother but I use the time to work." Seto says, "you are lonely too, aren't you?"

Joey is quiet.

"How about it, Joey? You can spend X'mas with me and my brother."

"It's too strange…you acting all nice to me. I'm so use to you making fun of me."

"You're such a cute and adorable girl today I can't bring myself to make fun of you." Seto smirks.

"Stop saying I'm cute and adorable!" Joey grunts.

Seto laughs. The CEO sees some chestnuts next to the fireplace and picks them up. He eats one and gives one to Joey.

"Thanks." Joey eats the chestnuts. By the time Joey finishes his chestnut, Seto finishes 3 chestnuts already.

"Mokuba wasn't kidding when he said you like chestnuts." Joey says.

"These are especially good today." Seto says as he finishes another piece.

"That's because I made them." Joey winks, "I got my own recipe, with brown sugar and cinnamon. I made the recipe myself."

Seto stares at Joey. For the longest time, Seto doesn't say anything.

"What's the matter, Kaiba? Why are you staring at me?" Joey asks.

"Do you have any idea how long I have been searching for you?" Seto asks.

"Huh? Searching for me? Why?"

"Cause you're the love of my life."

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Chestnut Roasting on Puppy's Fire  
Part Five

"Do you have any idea how long I have been searching for you?" Seto asks.

"Huh? Searching for me? Why?" Joey asks.

"Cause you're the one I love."

"What?!!!"

"Surprised? You said I never loved anyone. But I do love someone, and that someone is you."

Flashback—10 years ago

In the Kaiba Mansion, Gozaburo says to Seto, "You're not getting any dinner unless you finish all your work."

"Yes, sir." The 8 years old Seto says.

"I'm going to take a walk at the backyard. You better be done by the time I get back." Gozaburo leaves the room.

Seto hasn't been sleeping for 2 days and the works are so hard even adults can't do it, but he has to do it. He needs a better life for Mokuba. Seto takes a deep breath and starts working. Suddenly, he smells roasted chestnuts. The young Seto didn't have anything to eat and he is really hungry. The smell of food makes him unable to concentrate on his work.

"Maybe I can go and get some chestnuts." Seto thinks. He knows he will not be able to finish all the work tonight and he will not be able to get any dinner.

Seto crawls out the window and follows the smell. He sees a girl sweeping up the leaves on the ground of the Kaiba Mansion backyard. The girl has a fire that she uses to burn all the leaves, and she is using that fire to roast chestnuts.

The girl has long, golden hair and ivory pearl skin. Her eyes are so shiny that they look like crystal. She looks like a doll underneath the moonlight.

The girl looks up and sees Seto.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" The girl asks.

"I was just taking a stroll." Seto answers.

"Aren't you cold? You shouldn't be walking around wearing such thin clothes." The girl says as she takes off her jacket and puts it over Seto's shoulder. Seto then realizes he is shivering in the cold night air.

The girl is so kind-hearted. It's a very cold night and she gives Seto her jacket without any second thought. "Thank you." Seto says.

"You want some chestnuts?" The girl smiles as she offers a handful of chestnuts to Seto. When she smiles, she looks prettier than an angel.

"These are good." Seto says as he eats a piece of the chestnuts.

"I got my own recipe. Cinnamon and brown sugar." The girl winks, "I created the recipe myself."

"Thank you very much." Seto says. Nothing ever taste this good in his entire life.

"Have a seat, eat as much as you like. I have plenty."

Seto tries to sit down when he knocks over a flower pot. The pot falls to the ground and shutters.

"Who is there?" Gozaburo shouts. Gozaburo is taking a walk in the backyard and he hears the flower pot breaking.

"Oh, no! That's my father. If he caught me out here I'll be in hell for the rest of my life! I'm supposed to be working in my room!" Seto says.

"Go! I will cover for you!" The girl says.

"I can't let you take the blame for me!"

"Don't worry! Get back to your room and get back to your work before the others found that you sneaked out." The girl says as she pushes Seto away. "Go! Work hard and I will cheer for you."

"Did you break the flower pot?" Gozaburo walks up and asks the girl madly.

"Yes, sir. I'm very sorry. I should be more careful." The girl says, "I'll pay for the flower pot."

Seto is about to go out and tell Gozaburo the truth when Gozaburo's cell phone rings. Gozaburo picks up the phone and says, "yes? What's the problem? What do you mean Hinato Corp don't agree with the terms of our contract? Hold on one second…." Gozaburo turns to the girl and says, "there is no way you can pay for an expensive flower pot like that. Just get the hell out of here and don't even let me see you again."

"Yes, sir." The girl leaves.

Gozaburo storms off to continue his phone call. "I don't care what Hinato Corp says. Just tell them they'll be very sorry if they don't agree with me."

Seto went back to his room and starts doing his work while eating the chestnuts the girl gives him. He finishes all the work easily when he remembers the smiling face of that girl.

Since that time, Seto always eat chestnuts while he works. Every time he eats chestnuts, he'll remember the beautiful girl and it gives him the energy to work twice as hard.

-----End of Flashback—Back in Seto's room in Senta's Village-----

Seto never realizes Joey is the girl of his first love until Seto sees Joey in a dress.

"I looked everywhere for the girl working in the backyard. But no matter how hard I search, I can't find her. I thought I will never see her again." Seto says, "All these time I have been looking for a girl when I'm suppose to be looking for a boy."

"How can you mistake me for a girl? I only have long hair because I don't have money for a haircut." Joey says.

"I said you were the love of my life and I have been searching for you forever, but all you work about is you looking like a girl?"

'I don't look like a girl!" Joey protests, "besides, so what if we met when we were young? It was so long ago and I'm a completely different person now. I have been…"

Joey can't talk anymore, because Seto has silenced him with a kiss.

A very strong, very passionate kiss.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Chestnut Roasting on Puppy's Fire  
Part Six

Seto has silenced Joey with a long and passionate kiss. No one ever kissed Joey before. The blonde is totally shocked. Seto is a very good kisser and his kiss makes Joey's whole body tinkles.

"You haven't changed a bit, puppy. You're still as kind-hearted as you were ten years ago. You would wear a dress for a complete stranger. You would throw yourself between me and the rock even though I was always harsh to you." Seto smiles, "Also, you're as pretty as a girl as you were back then…"

"I'm not a girl!"

"You look like a very pretty girl wearing that dress."

"Stop calling me a girl." Joey shouts. His face is all red from shouting and he looks so cute. Seto can't help but kiss him again. Joey can't even resist the kiss.

"I have to admit, you're a very good kisser." Joey blushes a brighter shade of red.

"Want me to kiss you again? I can kiss a pretty girl like you all night long."

"Quit that! No more calling me a girl!!!" Joey says. "This is weird. I actually met you and father before. I worked for so many mean fathers and covered for so many kids I don't even remember the two of you."

"Who knows how many kids had fallen in love with a cute girl like you. I bet all of them are out there looking for you! You better not let other people kiss you." Seto warns, "you're my girl, you hear?"

"I'm no girl and I'm not yours!" Joey says, "besides, I'm not the Casanova here. You're the one who is the experience kisser. Just how many people did you kiss?"

"Only you. I'm very experienced because I dream about kissing you all the time. I always wanted to kiss you." Seto says, "there is another thing I always wanted to do to you."

Joey blinks, "what another thing? Wait…please don't tell me. I don't want to know."

"I'm not going to tell you. I'm just going to do it." Seto has always been a man of action.

"Hold on one second!!!" Joey shouts. He is afraid that Seto will jump on top of him.

But Seto doesn't jump on Joey, the CEO just put a ring on Joey's finger. "I always want to put this on your on your finger. This is the ring my dad gave to my mom. It's the only thing I have that's belonged to my parents."

"This is too valuable. I can't wear this!" Joey exclaims.

"This is the ring for the one I love, and you are the one I love."

"You're moving way too fast! Just an hour ago I'm still a silly mutt to you. Now all of a sudden you want me to wear your parent's ring?"

"I have been searching you for too long. I don't want to waste any more time. I never thought of you as a silly mutt. I'm actually glad that you turn out to be the one I love. I always liked you. You got a very good heart. I just like to tease you because you're very cute when you're mad."

"I'm not cute." Joey protests, "and when did I agree to be your lover?"

"What makes you think you can escape from me? I want you and you're mine whether you agree or not." Seto says as he starts kissing Joey again.

Joey can say nothing. Seto has taken over Joey's lips. After a long time of many, many passionate kisses, the blonde is exhausted and he falls asleep. Seto holds Joey tight in his arms and brushes Joey's golden locks. It's going to take a lot of time and work to win the blonde's heart, but it's going to worth it.

"I love you, puppy." Seto says.

--The End—

Merry X'mas!


End file.
